Scarlett Ohara
'Scarlett Ohara '''is a Nova researcher and an expert in Stigmata engineering. She was a member of the Chevalier until she defected to join Gengo Aoi in his coup d'etat against her former superiors. She was also the head researcher of the E-Pandora Project. Background Dr. Scarlett Ohara was once a part of Lab 13, the facility from which the Legendary Pandora were born. Some point after 2053, Scarlett was fired from the facility due to a disagreement with the head of the lab, Gengo Aoi. In response she strove to prove herself right in later years, and believed the Type-Maria Project, concealed behind the officially-backed E-Pandora Project, was the key to doing just that. In 2064, she oversaw the development of the E-Pandora Project. Following the failure of both of her projects due to the outbreak of the 11th Nova Clash, a crippled Scarlett is recruited by Gengo to assist Atsuko Seiga in minting the Legendary Stigmata, as well as joining in his rebellion against the Chevalier. Appearance Scarlett is an adult woman of average height and somewhat slight build, though well-endowed, with long mauve-colored hair that completely covers her ears. She also has olive-colored eyes, and is usually seen in a white lab coat and a black knee-length skirt. Personality In the beginning, Scarlett was an enthusiastic young scientist who looked upon the Pandora Project as physical proof of mankind's ability to create miracles. She was completely dedicated to Gengo and his research, admiring his resolve to save mankind as well as harboring romantic feelings towards him. After she was fired for creating an unauthorized map of Maria Lancelot's genetic structure, she changed completely. She became obsessed with proving herself right and Gengo wrong, which led to the creation of the E-Pandora project, which was actually a cover for her true objective, the Type Maria Project, designed to create multiple clones of Maria Lancelot. Scarlett eventually became consumed by her obsession, and tried to rationalize it as saving mankind, despite the fact that she willingly sacrificed many lives in her pursuit of defeating Gengo. Though she tries to remain resolute in public about the "necessary sacrifices" for her goals, she weeps behind closed doors. Nevertheless, she's resolved to "even sell her soul to the devil" if it meant vindication on her part. According to Gengo and as seen through her actions, Scarlett can be very stubborn. Following the failure of both of her projects, as well her crippling, Scarlett became depressed and sullen. Upon being taken to Gengo's base, she commented that she no longer cared about what happened to her, since she was simply "garbage that couldn't even walk". She returned to her old self once she reconciled with Gengo and learned the "truth" from Maria Lancelot. She displays a level of loyalty to Gengo similar to her past one. Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc A younger Scarlett Ohara makes her way through the Chevalier Anti-Nova Operations Headquarters in May 2053. She overhears two co-workers criticizing Gengo Aoi for enlisting his own granddaughter, a mere ten years old at the time, into the Anti-Nova program. She throws her clipboard at one of the gossipers' heads, and harshly rebuked them for insulting Dr. Aoi. She then glared at the pair as they walked away. "Flapping their gums is all idiots like them are good for, I swear." She then comes by Gengo's side in the main control room, who watched as Kazuha fought against a Type-F replicate. Scarlett offered him a cup of coffee, saying she was glad to have helped any way she could. She looked at Kazuha's readout, and stated how amazed that the young girl already bore ten Stigmata in her body. Moreover, since the recently-developed Limiters proved themselves in the 7th Nova Clash, they didn't need to have worried about Chevalier interfering. "Everyone said that the Pandora Project was the riskiest one to be submitted, but, I'm glad it worked out," she admitted to the good doctor. "Now mankind has a real hope for survival." Amelia Evans Arc In 2064, Scarlett receives a report on new candidates for the E-Pandora Project, which includes Amelia Evans. She notes how busy she's become, but is glad that her true project can continue. She later watches over the tournament set up to test the E-Pandora's skills, noting that Jina Purpleton was a favorite to win. She watches in shock when Amelia Evans eventually emerges victorious. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc In June 2065, Scarlett Ohara is seen in the heart of the E-Pandora Research Facility, and has just received word from her assistant that the Pandora's they had requested would arrived within the week. She was pleased by the news, glad that Chevalier had officially authorized the project. When advised that they would need to give the higher ups spectacular results, Scarlett pointed out that it was the reason they had acquired so much data, and now that Genetics had to cooperate, they "could've had a fair competition" with them. "I'll show you how much better I am you," she spoke, an evil smile on her face, "Gengo Aoi." She would later introduce herself to high-ranking Pandora and Limiters gathered from all over the world to the Alaska Base. She gives them a speech, asking them for their assistance in the Project and is met with the Pandora and Limiters giving her an applause. She leaves them to enjoy the party prepared for them. The next day, Scarlett arranges three mock battles for the Pandora and E-Pandora in order to observe their progress. During the final match between Amelia Evans and Elizabeth Mably, she has the match go on until Amelia is left unconscious despite Elizabeth's plea to stop. Due to the poor performance of the E-Pandora, Scarlett is ordered by Director Spencer to use whatever means necessary to obtain tangible results, authorizing the use of the Mark-IV drug despite the risks. Afterwards, Scarlett looks over a hologram of herself and Gengo, resolving to do whatever she has to in order to defeat him. She would later further observe with an assistant the E-Pandora's interaction with the Pandora through hidden security cameras. When asked if they must relay the new orders so soon, Scarlett cites that they were at war and had no choice. She gathers everyone again to announce to them Mission Synchro and the use of the Mark IV. In her office, she is visited by Amelia who asks her if the Mark IV is safe. She gives the E-Pandora her assurances that it is indeed safe. But when questioned further, Scarlett tells her that she and the E-Pandora don't have the right to fear death. She gives the girl some peace in mind by telling her she won't allow any of the E-Pandora die too easily. When Amelia leaves, Scarlett smashes her cup in anger. She later heads for her secret laboratory, and reminisces on her past with Gengo. She thinks to herself that he was simply a hypocrite who believed Maria was more than she actually was. Upon reaching her Type-Maria Clones, Scarlett silently declares any power that humanity cannot understand to be the true danger. With Jina Purpleton volunteering for the Mark IV, Scarlett is able to present the results the Chevalier needed. But under orders of Marks Spencer to disregard Jina's health, Scarlett is forced to preform euthanasia on Gina when she was experiencing intense pain and was on the verge of Novafication. But not before she hears the girl's determination to make their Project a success, putting a strain on the scientist's conscience. When the E-Pandora hold an unauthorized funeral pyre for Jina, she, with supporting Pandora, has them reprimanded and disregards Amelia's accusations of letting Jina die and slaps her. Scarlett says that Jina's death was a necessary sacrifice and further reminds them that we were outcasts of society and they signed a contract with the government knowing full well they could die. She turns to walk away while telling them "Those who open Pandora's Box are fated to live the rest of the lives with death by their sides." Amelia further defies her by saying "Do you think we'll just obey you?" Scarlett ends their conversation by answering "I will make you obey." In the privacy of her office, she cries and mourns Jina's death. Scarlett is later outraged by Marks and his Chevalier supporters' decision to dispose of the current E-Pandora but is left with little choice, leaving her to reject Amelia's proposition of using her and only her for the next experiment. This would lead to the E-Pandora rebelling against her and the Chevalier. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Scarlett is awakened by the sound of the E-Pandora breaking into the Mark IV storage room. She meets up with Marks who tells her that the E-Pandora have started a rebellion. 11th Nova Clash Scarlett is inside her secret facility where she keeps the Maria Clones inside the glass containers. There, she awaits the arrival of Amelia. Scarlett muses to herself that the current situation must be punishment for the sins she's committed. After the E-Pandora leader breaks into her hidden laboratory, Scarlett informs her of her real plan and that the E-Pandora Project was just a cover for her unapproved experiments. Scarlett tells Amelia not to despair since the success of her true project will render the need of further sacrifices null. However, Amelia will have none of it. She attacks the scientist only to result in said scientist activating an electrical barrier to stop her in her tracks and disable her Stigmata. Scarlett apologizes but refuses to give up, frantically stating that doing so would make Jina's and the other's sacrifices pointless. But much to Scarlett's surprise, Amelia instead undergoes Novafication and resonates with the mindless Maria Clones and merges with them, growing in size. As the Nova-fying Amelia grows and destroys the laboratory in the process, a stunned Scarlett recalls Gengo's words on humanity's hubris and wonders just what has their species been fighting against this whole time. In shock, Scarlett makes no move to avoid the falling debris. After the conclusion of the 11th Nova Clash, Scarlett is seen in intensive care, being monitored by several Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee among them. Despite her complicity in the events that enabled the recent clash, Su-Na feels pity for Scarlett's current condition.Freezing manga; Chapter 092 Busters Arc A wheelchair-bound Scarlett Ohara is called back into action by Atsuko Seiga, for work on minting the Legendary Stigmata.Freezing manga; Chapter 147 She's next brought before her former friend, Gengo Aoi, who has his trusted bodyguard by his side. She's unmoved by his greeting, claiming he didn't know how to treat a lady. Not to mention how he used her as a pawn in his fight against Chevalier, which left her a broken human and woman. After a few moments, Gengo asked his bodyguard to leave, so he and Scarlett could've conversed alone. Once Su-Na reluctantly departed, Gengo admitted he regretted that Chevalier got to Scarlett before he did, and that he truly wanted her at his side. He then asked her to work for him once again. At Gengo's request, Scarlett blankly states that Gengo underestimated the Chevalier far to much. Claiming that even humanity is probably nothing before Gengo, the wheelchair-bound Ohara wondered how "human garbage" such as herself could help win his war against mankind. Gengo countered by asking her if his downfall is what so she desired, or if she wanted the truth he'd hidden all along. He admitted that he cast her aside because she was getting too close, but that since he had little time left, he promised to show her everything, which actually brought a smile to her face. "To think the great Gengo Aoi would ask ''me for help, life just has a strange sense of humor, doesn't it? Alright, I don't care what happens to me anymore, but I do want to know what you've hidden all these years, Gengo Aoi."Freezing manga; Chapter 148 She and Gengo are next seen in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, and is brought before the preserved form of Maria Lancelot. Scarlett asks what it is Gengo is going to show her, as she is already familiar with Maria due to extensively studying her genetic map years prior. Gengo instead tells Scarlett how wonderful she is, and expresses regret at how his actions have lead her to her current state. He tells her how in their past work together he recognized how skilled and honest she was, and noted she never had any problems trying to find out his secrets. Gengo tells Scarlett that if Maria were not still living, he would have returned her romantic feelings. Scarlett breaks down at this and laments how pathetic she is, as she could not even defeat a "corpse". Gengo reveals to her that Maria was in fact still alive. Confused, Scarlett turns to look at the holy corpse, only to see Maria glaring back at her. Scarlett recoils at the stare and Gengo asks for Maria's help in telling Scarlett the truth, as he has no right to. Maria releases some form of energy into the room that surrounds Gengo and Scarlett. Gengo tells Scarlett not to panic, and to relax and accept Maria's "embrace". He tells her that this is what she had always wanted, the truth about "everything".Freezing manga; Chapter 149 She's later seen in her bed, still shaken from her contact with Maria. She then recalled Gengo asking her if she'd side with him for humanity's sake, or simply accept the catastrophe she'd wrought. When she considered how he'd single handedly shouldered the burden of fighting for humanity for over fifty years, she cried at how pitiful it seemed.Freezing manga; Chapter 150, pages 1-5 She's next seen in the facility lab, where a nigh frantic Atsuko is all but at her wit's end over the difficulty in minting the Legendary Stigmata. She told them the stigma purity of the casting was too low, and that it couldn't have been limited because they're thinking of the synchro rate with Pandora's. And concluded that they had to reset all their data. When Atsuko deemed it impossible, Ohara simply said it was her role to accomplish the command she'd been given in line with Gengo's order, and what happened after that wasn't their business. And if it's theoretically impossible, then they'll change the theory. She declared that they were to implement a theory that has not existed up to that point; that's now the core of the "Legendary Stigma" plan.Freezing manga; Chapter 150 As Gengo's party commences, Scarlett is taking a bath, assisted by Amelia. She amicably suggests Amelia attend the party to see her friends, but is coldly rejected by. Scarlett inquiries as to why Amelia agreed to be her bodyguard in the first place since she's responsible for the deaths of her friends. Amelia replies that it was an order from Commander Gengo, and because Scarlett can perform maintenance on her stigmata. Amelia declares that she must become stronger in order to to prove that the E-Pandora Project was not a failure and validate the existence of her deceased friends. Scarlett points out that Amelia's current status and abilities are not a product of the E-Pandora Project, but of an unknown phenomenon that occurred during the 11th Nova Clash. Amelia brushes aside that fact and believes that as long as she can say with pride that she is an E-Pandora, nothing else matters. Scarlett accepts Amelia's words, but asks if taking care of her is also a part of the former E-Pandora's resolve. Amelia tells Scarlett not to get the wrong idea, that watching over her in her current crippled, weak state is the best revenge Amelia could have hoped for. Amelia promises that she will not allow Scarlett to die, so she can continue to watch her struggle and suffer. Scarlett replies that now she finally see's what kind of person Amelia really is.Freezing manga; Chapter 156 As the base is infiltrated by assassins, Scarlett is ordered by Gengo to prepare and deploy the Valkyries to the field. Scarlett warns Gengo about such an action, but he has no choice but to use the Valkyries.Freezing manga; Chapter 164 As Gengo and his escort depart to West Genetics, Scarlett is ordered to destroy all confidential data on the Legendary Stigmata.Freezing manga; Chapter 168 She is ordered to a rendezvous point, but disobeys and returns to help Gengo, just as his bodyguard Su-Na Lee is dealt a serious blow by Buster Sawatari Isuzu. She orders Sawatari to get away from Gengo, as he has no need for such a woman. Scarlett orders Sawatari disposed of, prompting Amelia to appear and attack the Buster from behind.Freezing manga; Chapter 173 13th Nova Clash As Amelia begins pushing Sawatari back, Scarlett snaps Su-Na out of a daze.Freezing manga; Chapter 175 She urges the Korean Pandora to get up and settle matters once and for all as both a Pandora and a woman. She gives Su-Na a Legendary Stigma System to even the odds in her favor. Scarlett smirks when Su-Na resolves to destroy Sawatari for attempting to harm Gengo, and notes the power of the Legendary Stigmata System being second only to Maria's. As Su-Na prepares to fight, Gengo expresses surprise that she was able to use the Legendary Stigmata System so easily, despite it being so close to Maria Lancelot's Stigma. Scarlett remarks how strange it is for Gengo to worry over a single Pandora, and asks if Sawatari's ramblings on their relationship held some truth. Gengo brushes her question aside and states using such powerful but untested Stigma-tech make even him jumpy. Scarlett assures him not to worry, as the Stigma was in the hands of the strongest active-duty Pandora, all but guaranteeing victory. As the duel begins in earnest, Scarlett and her companions watch in astonishment when the Korean Pandora utilizes the infamous Illusion Turn. Gengo promptly begins explaining the mechanics to Scarlett, who heatedly argued that the turn defied the laws of physics. Gengo admits to lacking a complete understanding himself, and goes on to declare that with this technique the battle was over, just as Isuzu is struck down. As Isuzu refuses to believe that any human could move like that, Scarlett derides her as a sore loser and points out the Buster must never have had a chance against Su-Na. After Su-Na defeats Isuzu, Scarlett accompanies Gengo onto a helicopter and heads for West Genetics. Once on board, Gengo begins to explain the mechanics behind the Legendary Stigmata. Scarlett reacts with astonishment, to which Gengo responds that even he lack a complete understanding of the soul energy phenomenon. After the end of the clash, Scarlett accompanies Gengo to meet with Sister Margaret. She remains silent as her two colleagues discuss their next step, looking away slightly when Margaret makes a thinly veiled comment about the E-Pandora Project. When Gengo explains that humanity can now face the Transcendent Will on equal footing, Scarlett is shocked. Exit Revenant Arc Scarlett watching over the Legendary Pandora to recover from the recent clash, Gengo puts two of his daughters, Teslad and Windy, under Scarlett's care. Using the Legendary Stigmata she minted with Atsuko's assistance, Scarlett begins healing the Legendary Pandora from their wounds. As she watches them, she recalls Gengo's words and thinks to herself that humanity has finally reached the core of the Nova threat. She adds that she expected no less from Gengo. She ponders the fact that the Pandora and Chevalier are merely Gengo's pawns in a chess game against the Nova, but is relieved that he his honest in his goals, as he could easily make the world his own with his power. Scarlett is later summoned to a meeting by Gengo, where he reveals his theory and insight into the Nova. Relationships Allies Gengo Aoi Scarlett worked well with Gengo in the beginning, even fiercely defending him from criticism. But after she was disbanded from the lab, she became obsessed with revenge and sought to surpass his expertise, though all her efforts came to naught in the end. Secretly though, she loved Gengo, and was irate that he'd chosen a "corpse" over her. With Scarlett's willing assistance in the Legendary Stigmata plan, the two doctors have reconciled their relationship. When Scarlett discovers that Gengo had been ambushed by an assassin, she disobeys his direct order and returns to rescue him. Maria Lancelot Originally, Maria was the reason for Scarlett's dismissal from Lab 13. Unlike Gengo, Scarlett believed Maria was nothing more than a mutation that belonged to humanity. When she attempted to decode Maria's gene map without authorization, she was promptly dismissed. From this, Scarlett developed an intense desire to control Maria and her legacy. When Gengo brought her before Maria, she finally learned the whole truth of who she and Gengo really are. Judging from comments during the Busters arc, it would appear that a part of Scarlett's opinion of Maria was influenced by her jealousy towards the Holy Corpse, due to Gengo's devotion to the latter. Amelia Evans Her most gifted member of the E-Pandora, whom had nearly perished after being injected with Mark III. Not counting the other E-Pandora, Scarlett was at one point the one person Amelia trusted above all else. Though their relationship became strained after Jina's death when Amelia accused Scarlett of knowing the project was never meant to succeed. When Scarlett revealed the real purpose behind the project, Amelia was overcome with despair and became a Nova. Despite being hurt and betrayed, Amelia later agrees to become Scarlett's bodyguard but only in order to watch her suffer. Su-Na Lee Her colleague's strongest and most trusted follower, Scarlett seems to hold a certain level of respect for Su-Na. While Amelia held off Isuzu, Scarlett convinced Su-Na to settle things once for while as a woman. She appears to be well aware of Su-Na's abilities, and was confident that she would prevail over the Chevalier's assassin. Gallery Scarlett.Ohara.(Freezing).full.1602440.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.20.10 PM.png BogusOddballKouprey-small.gif Trivia *Scarlett Ohara's name is a reference to the lead female character Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind. References Category:Character Category:Lab 13 Category:E-Pandora Category:Chevalier Category:Female